dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball unlimited chapter 6 pt2
pt 2 gohan told the moms to do what every while gohan and the others to the time chamber to train gohan said to the two z fighter to grab a object that looked like a sword then said it an object that you can shaper into any kind of energy that you think of the gohan said just put you energy into it. then on the planet goku and the others were on goku ,vegeta, trunks were fireing there greatest blastes to gochan,rohan,buma to help them be come super saiyans the the three were get weakend but then rohan got so weakend the gochan and buma mad cause the couldnt get it the they both shouted and and they redectied it then they became super saiyans able to handil the power but rohan then rohan whished he had gohans power was still struggling the vegeta said to goku hes not going to make it then gohan sensed rohans problem and rohan heard a voice saying you can do it then rohan was ready and rohan rederected it as a super saiyan but then rohan had so much power that became a super saiyan 2 the an ultimate super saiyan 2 like gohan did vs cell but it kept on growing he couldnt change back the gohan sensed it transported there got rohan and back nobody saw it because smoke came when the smoked cleared he was gone the were thinking if he got blowen up by his own power then goku said he still alive but were back on gohans planet rohan said were did come from and he cant power down then gohan said to queit down moms were worried then chi chi said to put him in the house but gohan said no the kais came and said that some big power then rohans power kept grewing it almost blew up the planet then gohan said to get evrybody and go to goku and the others the they went to goku gohan then saw rohan becoming a ssj3 goku and vegeta went to go see rohan and gohan said to hold his hand tight goku said why then gohan said youll see half of the planet was in peices then gohan touched rohan on the chest then he powered down vegeta and goku were shocked how rohan became a ssj then ssj2 then ssj3 but gohan said he didnt become a ssj3 gohan restored the planet then then goku what he did gohan said he locked rohan hidden power away the two were again shocked vegeta said so that why he was struggling with becomeing a ssj because his hidden power was blocking him of becoming super saiyan the when it was unlocked he then became super saiyan the but he kept going on wered then vegeta asked if his power is larger then theres goku said it larger the a lssj1 but two no gohan said he ll keep rohan to help control his power gohan said not to tell what happened to the others vegeta said buma and gochan must train to become stronger . chi chi and the others came back seening rohan sleep ing peaceful chi ch asked is he going to stay with use gohan said yes gohan then realised that chi chi was young cause of goku on the goku was on sorry some spelling is wrong NEXT Time : MONTH 2 BEGINS Category:Fan Fiction